


Hold Fast

by hobbitystmarymorstan (DraloreShimare)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 09:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6951454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraloreShimare/pseuds/hobbitystmarymorstan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The orc rages at him in his foul language, spittle dripping from his mouth and advances upon Bilbo, weapon held high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Fast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Amidst the Winds of Winter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6841024) by [paranoid_fridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_fridge/pseuds/paranoid_fridge). 



> For ParanoidFridge's "Amidst the Winds of Winter" for Hobbit Big Bang '16!

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/draloreshimare/media/save%20the%20shiresm_zpsj41sgkgz.png.html)


End file.
